Fists Of Steel, Heart Of Glass
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Static ends up having to transport HotStreak back to Dakota on his Disc. Only things get a little out of hand when HotStreak starts to get touchy feely a couple hundred feet in the air. Rated M for yaoi.
1. The Flight Home

Author's Note: Psycho Chan…just realized that Twitter Chan doesn't write too often…well I can't complain…she's the one with the computer with internet…curse her…I thought of this story while writing another story…it's actually kind of cute…okay…it's cute. I'll admit it…with repulsion…

Fists of Steel, Heart of Glass

Chapter One: The Flight Home

Static was _suppose _to be on vacation with his family. Sure, they were only a couple cities away from Dakota Fields but a vacation is a vacation to Virgil Hawkins. A day without fighting off criminals with super human powers would be nice for a change. But no…that would be too easy. He can't even go to a different country without having to help someone…though he isn't complaining. But when he catches a metahuman outside of Dakota, he has to transport them back because of technology limitations. So now, Static is on his way back home, with HotStreak sitting by his feet. The man was dowsed in water and is now drying off, totally useless flame wise. The sitting man is not happy.

"…why the hell are you outta Dakota anyway Flyboy?"

Rolling his brown eyes, Static answers "Hero stuff."

"Bastard. You just like making everyone else's life miserable…"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Static is not looking forward to the forty-five minute ride home.

A couple minutes of silence gets to HotStreak, who's mind had wondered to Static and his partner Gear. Wonders about the depth of the relationship that has everyone confused. So he decides to ask the hero the question on everyone's mind. He looks up to the hero, who does not see the stare. "…you gay?"

"!" Static glares at the older man in shock of the question. "No." He answers firmly, still taken aback by the personal question. A chuckle is heard below him. He has the feeling he won't like the reason for that laughter.

"You look like a good bottom." The laughter gets louder. "You'd look good on your back too."

Trying to ignore the grin his bully wore, Static looks forward at the flat lands ahead. "Whatever…" He can't help but blush.

"Sexy on all fours too." Static gets redder.

"Would you be quiet already?"

"Why?"

"…cuz I have a headache…" Static pulls that out of his ass. _And I __**don't**__ wanna hear what you have to say._

With another snicker, HotStreak remains quiet, thinking of all sorts of images of the hero. Images of the hero laying in his bed, wearing only his mask. Images of himself crawling over that dark body, touching the skin always hidden from the cameras. Of taking those plump lips that always have something cocky to say…

Static, too, has images in his mind. Only his are unwanted. He tries to push them away, really he did. But when those cursed images go from Static to HotStreak to Virgil and Francis…he slowly loses himself. Then the hero feels the other man rest on his leg. Static glances down to see the man resting his face in his dark pants, a tightness in HotStreak's cargo pants. _This guy's shameless…_

Then HotStreak decides to cure himself of this boredom. He does this by nipping the material on Static's leg, landing a few nips on the leg underneath. "H-hey! Quit that." The nibbling does not quit as a large hand rubs the inside of his leg. "mmm~ Quit touchin' me." Static keeps his balance so they don't fly out of control, fall off and basically die. That cursed hand inches up his inner thigh.

Having enough, Static zaps that wondering hand, sending a small volt of electricity through it. He is relieved when HotStreak pulls it away, even with a laugh under his breath. But his nipping moves upward.

_You really are shameless…_

Making a bold move on a small surface, HotStreak moves to his knees with care, letting his mouth travel up a thigh of the hero. "Quit it." Before he can stop the other man, Static gasps as his pants are forced down past his knees, pooling at his dark ankles. "HEY!" When he moves to retrieve them, he wobbles, forced to ignore his fallen pants to regain control of his disc. That mouth continues to tease him. "Stop it!" He thought about kicking the other man, but knew he would keep going home without him…not a heroy thing to do.

He wins his argument(of yes or no) the moment his hot tongue tastes Static's mahogany skin. His hands find his leg once more, rubbing up and down the smooth limb.

"Stop it…" is shuddered out from Static.

"Okay." HotStreak stops his nibbling, biting at the cloth of Static's boxers, pulling them down.

"That's not stopping!" Static shouts loudly, again, ready to kick the man off.

"I stopped nibbling." Francis points out, lapping at the base of Static's growing cock.

"AH!?" An unexpected moan escapes the hero, shudders course through his body as a hot organ licks at his man bits. Static is unable to fly in a straight line, swaying side to side slowly.

"You want me to stop but you're so hard…" HotStreak runs his tongue up and down the length of the other man, enjoying the shivers he feels under his tongue and fingertips.

_OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO STOP!!!_

As the course lips pick up speed, Static tries desperately not to move his hips. Try not to let the other man know that he likes this. As hard as he tries, the hero fails. Especially when his arousal is taken into the red head's mouth. With his mind hazy with a new sensation, Static laces his gloved fingers through the short hair of the other man. He can feel how easily he is played with inside the scorching mouth of HotStreak. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

As Francis sucks harshly at the organ in his mouth, he strokes the underside of the thick shaft with his moist tongue. He loved how he was able to make Static submit like this. To make him breathless. His hands find the hero's bare ass, getting a nice handful in a firm squeeze, causing him to jerk his hips away from the hand, but into that mouth.

Moving things along, the rebel teen slides a finger down the crevice of the hero's backside, finding his opening. He is amused to feel Static arch away from the digit. _This is gonna be fun…_Without warning, HotStreak thrusts a single finger into the tight entrance he found. The grip on his hair tightens almost painfully as he does this. Hearing a groan from Static, HotStreak adds another fingers, stretching the ring hastily and without much thought.

A sensation of pain floods the hero for a short while, during this time he thinks of how to stop this. Every scenario ends up with one of them dead or both. Then those two fingers violating him brush against something deep inside him, causing his eyes to flutter open and a gasped moan of pleasure escape his lips. The burning inside him shifts to something else, desire for more. Upon feeling this sudden flash of pleasure, Static shudders as he comes into the mouth around him.

Tasting the hot fluid on his tongue, Francis pulls back, swallowing everything available to him. His emerald eyes travel up the hero's writhing body, loving that sight. And he wasn't even inside of him yet. Needing to hear more of those wonderful sounds, HotStreak pumps his fingers into the hero quickly, feeling every shudder of pleasure surging through the smaller body next to him. A loud scream catches his attention, sending shivers throughout his body as he removes his fingers from the hero's tightness. A place never touched before until now.

Panting, Static lazily opens his eyes, relieved to see that he was still on course though they were a little higher now. Their speed had dropped a lot so Static could keep in full control. He looks down at HotStreak to see him smirking up at him, with eyes full of something he never saw before, lust. _Don't smirk at me…_

Static watches helplessly as HotStreak moves his lips to the very tip of his manhood, kissing the cock head tenderly. "You came for me Static…"

"Sh-shut up…" The mocha teen is beyond embarrassed and completely red. Then HotStreak says something that could have made his heart stop completely.

"God you're beautiful…"

The man kisses up the length of the surprised hero. Virgil had never been complemented on his looks before. Not like that. Only now he wasn't sure how to take it. It was _HotStreak…Francis Stone…__**HotStreak.**_ Those kisses continue up his shirt, the man inching his body closer. Static's eyes widen as he feels HotStreak's hardness against his leg, feeling so uncomfortable by that fact. "C-can you put my pants back up? It's cold up here…"

"I can warm you up Static." HotStreak nips through Static's dark shirt. Static does not like the sound of that. "I'll trust you to not crash…if you'll trust me not to hurt you." The man abandons his butterfly kisses and looks up at the masked man.

Speechless, the hero gulps, multiple thoughts racing through his mind. He hadn't expected this from the short tempered man. "U-um…o-okay…" he answers quietly in the wind. He really isn't sure why he is agreeing, but knows it's too late to back out now. Telling Francis no seemed like a really bad idea.

Surprised by the noble man's answer, HotStreak does not hesitate, sitting down on the disc, unbuttoning his jeans quickly. _I really am trusting you ta_ _not crash on this hunk of metal because two half naked men found dead in the woods would be an embarrassing way to go._

Watching the other man unbuckle himself, Static comes back to reality. _Why the hell did I just agree!? _He watches the obviously more experienced man spit into his hand, lubing himself up to take both Static and Virgil's virginity.

"Get on my lap." HotStreak instructs. Nodding more to himself than to the criminal, Static nervously maneuvers over onto HotStreak's lap. The hero is glad he can fly the disc with ease, even backwards, especially when the closest obstacle is hundreds of feet away, the ground. "Relax Flyboy." HotStreak chuckles, grasping the other man's hips.

"I'm tryin'…" Static mutters out, resting his hands on the other man's shoulders. His eyes widen as he feels something hot press against him. He is then lowered slowly onto that thick organ, feeling himself open and entered. The agony of being opened burned at Static's chest as the larger object sinks into him with some difficulty. As he his pushed down, a thought skims his mind momentarily. He had just realized that this kind of makes him gay because he agreed to it. Without any threats or force. He had walked in on it…or sat on it…

Small shivers run through Virgil's small body as his is bounced slowly on the girth of the other man, his bully. He arches slightly as his body adjusts to the other man. Static now glides up and down on HotStreak with ease._ Great…I'm gay…and to make things worse…I'm the designated __**female!**_ (The way Virgil sees it now, if he were to be gay, he's like to top…first)

Loving how the smaller body hugs him perfectly, HotStreak continues to bounce Static on his length. He had never really thought about bedding with the hero before, and now he kind of wished he had thought of it earlier. He had taken this time to actually look at the younger male through open eyes instead of anger. The hero was really good looking, and he found himself curious about who he really was. But that could wait, now is more important.

As the pleasure builds in his once unadulterated body, Static loses control of his powers as he loses control of his body. Every time he is brought back down onto HotStreak's solid man meat, the disc goes up slightly. Static wiggles against the man, wrapping his slender legs around the red head's body.

HotStreak, too, loses control of his powers as the ecstasy build in his large body. His breath grows hot as well as his body, causing the hero he is in to squirm in his grasp.

"AH!" Static moans loudly as he feels the warmth inside him burn hotter, adding to his own heat. "HotStreak!" He is unable to stop himself from calling the other's name. With his vision failing him, Static hits his climax, his body is tossed into it's first orgasm. Tossing his head back, Virgil's entire body tenses as his body is overwhelmed with the burning sensation. The disc spikes upward, slamming him down onto the entirety of HotStreak large cock. He releases his seed between the two bodies.

HotStreak watches Static rid out is orgasm, face and body filled with the ultimate pleasure that only he can give the hero. Feeling Static's muscles clench around him, Francis arches as he comes moments after the hero.

Feeling that burning liquid escape the rebel teen, Static arches, screaming once more as the hotness spreads inside him. Quickly at first, then slowly. He squirms violently as he is filled for the first time in his sixteen years of life.

The two remain on the slow moving disc in the clouds, panting. Static pants with his mouth open, eyes closed and body limp, being held by the other man, who can still feel small shudders. Again, wishing to taste those lips, HotStreak leans in, taking Static's lips gently, not realizing it was the other man's first kiss.

Static, on the other hand knew it immediately, shyly returning the kiss cluelessly. Their kiss turns into a passionate one by mistake. Static wrapping his arms around HotStreak's neck while Francis pulls the smaller body closely to his own. The mocha teen wiggles his hips, shivering as he can feel the cooling liquid inside him seep out. HotStreak moans faintly onto the hero's lips as he is again tugged by the body he's inside.

Nearing their destination, HotStreak ends the kiss, nipping Static's lower kiss swollen lip as he pulls away. A blush grows on the hero's face, especially when he sees clouds behind the fiery red head. "You should clean up Static."

"Yeah…" Extremely embarrassed, the younger teen lifts himself off HotStreak, shivering as the other man slips out of him. As he stands up, he again shivers as cum trickles down his thigh. He tries to clean up on the small surface, removing his glove. He stops as a tongue laps at the pearly drops on his inner thigh, blushing brightly at the realization that HotStreak had just lapped up his own cum. Static stares behind his white mask in disbelief as Francis pulls away to buckle himself up, ignoring the stain on his shirt. It wasn't the first time someone had ruined his clothes and it wouldn't be the last time. Virgil notices the other stains on the raspberry red material on Francis's torso, comprehending why he was so good at _this _kind of thing. Virgil did not like how this felt. Something was wrong.

With a smile, HotStreak helps the exhausted hero dress, pulling up his pants so he could keep balance.

"Th-thanks…" Virgil is further embarrassed that he needed help.

"No prob…anytime."

Again, Virgil didn't like what he was feeling. Feelings aside, which he would deny, he had a gut feeling that this man might need help.


	2. The Truth will Set you Free…NOT

Author's note: How many people read these things anyway? Well…I enjoy things from the authors so…I'll write anyway. If you don't like it then you can just skip this paragraph. It's Psycho Chan again, and I'm here to say…shoot…what was it…um…umm…I'm sorta addicted to drama…mostly because I watch too much crime shows…mostly being Law and Order…my favorite is Special Victims Unit…which is why in my stories Francis is often a hooker…he'd make such a hot hooker…hell, I'd rent him…yessss I would……just read and ignore me.

Chapter Two: The Truth will Set you Free…NOT

Two teens hang out at an abandoned gas station after school, one of them irritated. That one being Virgil Hawkins. He had liked two girls in his life. Frieda, who had only thought of him as a really good friend. And Daisy, who had tried to get a relationship with him…only that ended in disaster. Just earlier today, the two girls had announced their intimate relationship to their bust friends, Virgil and Richie. Virgil had been irritated since then. "I can't believe Daisy and Frieda are together now…well…" The dark skinned boy lays on the couch in a lazy slump, sending up dust. "I guess I can…at least now I know why I never got anywhere with Daisy."

A chuckle escapes his blonde friend, who is building something new for Gear. "You never got anywhere with Daisy because you always ditch her on your dates."

"_That_ wasn't my fault. Not like criminals are gonna take the day off so I can go on a date."

"Not to mention when it comes to being close to the other sex you get nervous and jittery. When it comes to you being intimate you not only have no clue…you need to grow some balls." Richie laughs. When ever Virgil was with Daisy, she totally dominated him. Not doubt about it. She wore the pants.

"Hey…I have plenty of balls…" Virgil mumbles in defense. _Considering I lost my virginity a few hundred feet in the air on a small piece of metal…_

"Right. Outside of being Static? As Virgil, you have no balls."

"Shut up."

"You can't even kiss a girl." Richie continues to tease his friend as revenge for when he had started dating Tony. The moment Ferret came out of his mouth, Virgil busted out laughing.

"I could if I was sure I wouldn't get slapped…" Again with his humor.

"No you wouldn't." The lighter skinned man can no longer hold in his laughter. "You'll be a virgin for a while if not forever."

"For your information I'm not a virgin." Virgil regrets letting out that fact. The moment Rich stops laughing, the other man knows he'd regret it. Richie does not let things go.

"Seriously?"

"Yes…seriously…"

"_You?_"

"I hate you some days…you know that?" Unlike his friend, Virgil is not amused.

"…With who?"

_Oh shoot…_ Virgil was not going to lie to his best friend, but he sure as hell was not going to tell him the truth either. That'd be stupid. "That's none of your business."

"Then in my book, you're a virgin."

"I'm not telling you who I lost it to. Think what you want." Virgil crosses his arms defiantly.

"You know only two girls, Daisy and Frieda. Well, unless you were Static then you could get any fan girl."

Agitated by his friend's lack of faith in him, Virgil sighs. "I know other girls…"

"No…you don't…Shenice? There's Talon, AquaMaria, Madeline…Shiv…" (I can't spell that girl's name…She-Bang's other identity…I suck at spelling as much as writing)

"Haha…Very funny." Virgil rolls his eyes. _But I'm almost positive Shiv has guy parts…_"But…it wasn't a chick…"

Richie blinks…and blinks again. There is a lot of silence and blinking. Then sudden laughter from the blue eyed boy.

"Shut it Rich."

The boy keeps his laughter. "You can't even keep a hetero relationship. I can't imagine you doin' a guy."

"I swear I will walk out of here and never speak to you again if you don't stop laughing."

The threat worked, as the laughter dies down to uncontrollable giggles then snickering. "So…who'd you do?"

"Nobody…I was the designated female." Virgil's face glows red at admitting that yet again.

"It fits." The boy now has a hard time holding in his giggles. The moment he sees the blush on his best friend's face his eyes tear up. "Sorry…so…" Wiping tears, Richie tries to calm down. "So who fucked you?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not? I'm your best friend."

"Cuz you're already about to die of laughter…then again. Maybe if I told you you actually would."

"Har har. You laughed pretty damn hard when you heard about Ferret."

"That was different…You're actually dating him…I lost my virginity in a one time thing a couple hundred feet in the air…"

"Oh…" Richie regrets teasing his friend. Getting used for sex hurt. Especially if it was your first time, which one usually wants to be special and memorable. Something to tell your kids at an appropriate time. "Why? It's kind of hard to rape you on a 3 ½ foot disc…"

"He was…persuasive…" Yeah…that was the word.

"How 'persuasive' can he be to get a straight man to sit on his cock?" Rich was wondering the math on this.

"I'm not a virgin anymore…how _persuasive _do you _think_ he was?"

"…what'd he do?"

"He was persistent…he kept touchin' me…"

"…" Now it was the question Virgil wanted to avoid. "Who was he?"

"…HotStreak" was mumbled under the dark man's breath.

"Huh?!" Virg is silent. "For real? Francis!?"

"If it wasn't true you think I would've _said _it?"

"Jesus Christ…Why'd you let him do it?" Richie was really questioning the math here. Virgil hated that man. For bulling him, for trying to kill him on a number of occasions, and for giving Static more trouble than he can handle.

"I said he was being persistent!" Virgil screams. "I donno why!" if this were an anime, Virgil's head would fill up the room as he screams at the blonde, who would be a teeny tiny dot, cowering in fear.

There is yet another silence, which just seem to be following these two today. Then Richie burst out laughing again, surprising the other hero. "You lost your virginity to HotStreak!!" Oh cruel irony…

Beyond angry, Virgil grabs a magazine on the table, rolls it up and whacks Richie up side the head, knocking his glasses out of place. "SHUT UP!!" The man falls to the ground laughing harder than ever. "I Hate you Richie!! I'm _never_ gonna tell you stuff again!!"

The man on the ground starts to cry. "O-okay…okay…It's okay. Not like it'll happen again."

"Doesn't mean I need you harassing me about it."

With a deep breath, the blonde speaks again. "Okay…does that mean you're gay?"

"Well…I liked it…so I guess so…not like I've been with a chick…"

Snickering at the last part, Richie gets back up. "Okay…"

_You suck Rich…_

Richie clears his throat. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks…" Sarcasm if you didn't get it.

"It's just hard to imagine you gay…"

"Just hush already…"

"Hard to imagine you with a girl too…"

"I _hate_ you…I hate you so much Richie…" Virgil sulks into the sofa.

"Bright side, at least nobody saw you."

With a heavy sigh, Virgil nods. "That's one good thing…"

"Yes…Yes it is…" Richie returns to his work.

Virgil was left to his thoughts again. About his bad feeling about Francis. Something wasn't right. He acted so carefree…so collected. But as Static flew him back to Dakota…after they had sex, Francis was actually quiet. Virgil thought about asking the red head some questions. Like about he knew how do to _that_ so well, about the stains on his shirt, and if he were gay himself…but thought better of it. It wasn't his business. Instead of bringing the man to jail, Static dropped him off in the abandoned part of Dakota Fields. Without a word from either boy, they parted. No threats, no attacking, no abuse, nothing. HotStreak just left, looking at the ground as he walked away as if ashamed. And then there was that _thing_ HotStreak had said.

'_God you're beautiful'_

People just don't say stuff like that out of the blue. Especially with men like HotStreak. He had whispered that onto Virgil's skin. With such meaning and passion. Maybe the man _did_ mean it. Maybe he even _liked_ the hero…

_That'd never happen…_

It's about this time Virgil decides once an for all to figure the other man out. Figure out his life and how he lives it. Maybe figure out why he does the things he does. Silently, Virgil decides to learn about Francis Stone, starting with his family.


	3. Fiery Sister

Chapter Three: Fiery Sister

"Let go of me you cocksuckers!" a red haired girl shouts as she is wrestled to the ground by police men. 'Don't touch me! Listen!!" The girl was surprisingly strong, knocking the uniformed officers over. There were three of them. She was wanted, having joined the Meta Breed a few week ago. Kicking and screaming like a rabid animal, the sixteen year old girl's eyes turned a satin white. "Get off!" With that, her body set ablaze, burning the cuffs on her wrists, the men backing off.

They were surprised, but that was because they didn't know what her powers were. They only knew she was metahuman because she hung around Ebon. And he only allowed bang babies with useful abilities join his crew. Humans were worthless to him.

"Grab the detainment unit for HotStreak!" One of the men ordered.

"That must be for us." A calm voice is heard from above. Static.

"Static, Gear, this girl is apart of the Meta Breed, she-"

"Manipulates fire like HotStreak." Gear finishes the officers thought, taking note of BackPack's reading of the body temp of the young girl. "Her core temperature is a little over a hundred like his."

"You know…if I were a normal bang baby I would have ran for my freedom by now…" The girl's voice chimes in from behind them, confusing the 'good guys'. "Just because I'm a bang baby and I'm living with the breed doesn't mean I'm a criminal."

"Um…" Gear lands on the ground, followed by Static. "Listen young lady-"

"My name is Tammy."

"Tammy." Gear speaks. "Ebon's gang is full of criminal and-"

"Tammy?" The police officer sounds surprised. "Tammy Stone?"

Hearing her full name, the girl's green eyes light up. "Huh? What?"

Static looks at Tammy. "You're HotStreak's sister?"

"Yeah…"

"And she's a runaway." The officer fills them in. "Along with her brother."

"Gotta go." Not wanting to talk about this, Tammy turns and runs quickly down the street, turning into an ally. Static takes off after her on foot.

"Static! Ebon is attacking down the street!" Gear calls out.

"Then get him. I'll join you in a bit!" Static shouts back, following the red head around corners until they hit a dead end.

"Oopsie…" The girl stares at the wall.

"Tammy!" Static slides in the dead ally. "I need to talk to you." The hero pants lightly.

"Only if you don't take me to jail."

"Deal."

"Okay then." Tammy smiles, sitting on a crate. "What do you want to know?"

Static looks at her. Her mood changed so suddenly. She wasn't like other criminals he chased down. She was…off? Static walks over to her, examining her. Her hair was long and red as ever. There was a blonde streak on the left side of her head, just behind her ear. The blond lock traveled to the front of her body while the red behind her. She wore a jade green halter top and blue jeans with hearts sewn onto them. Her eyes were like emeralds, green and bright with energy. She really was Francis's sister. "I was…wondering about HotStreak…"

"What about him?" Tammy fiddles with the ends of her belly shirt, picking off any dirt.

"Well…I'm…curious about him."

"Curious about what?"

She was determined to make this hard. "Well…I…sorta…we sorta had sex and-"

"Francis does a lot of people." Tammy's eyes saddened a little. "You wanna do him again, right? All you have to do is ask Jay."

That struck Static as weird. "Jay?"

"Yeah…" Green eyes look up at the hero. "Oooooh…you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Unsure of how to tell him, the fire manipulator just puts it bluntly. "Jay rents out Francis's body to clients who want him. Don't matter if they are women or men…if they got cash they can fuck him."

"How long his this been goin' on?" Static is just dumbfounded. He hadn't thought Francis was that over his head.

"Well…after he was let out of the hospital." Tammy runs her fingers through her hair. "I was about eight so he was…ten?"

"Ten!?"

"Yeah…but he was taken by Jay at eight. He did that to me too but he favors Francis." The red head sighs, remembering long long nights. "What was it that you wanted to know exactly?"

"I just wanted to know about how Francis grew up. He seemed like he needed help and I wanted to give it to him."

"We both need help. We both are still forced to return to Jay…see…he doesn't just rape us and sell us…he abuses us. That's how he gets his power over us…" Having enough of talking, Tammy gets to her feet. "Sorry hero, Ebon'll be pissed off if I don't return. Shiv and I tend to push his buttons…If you really want to help…Talk to Diana…she's our mother…she might help you out more than me…I'm still afraid…I can't help you." The girl runs off, leaving behind a stunned hero.

He really did need help. And fast.


	4. The Scared Mother

Chapter Four: The Scared Mother

A blonde washes dishes, relieved. Legally, she had to report her children as missing so she wasn't investigated again. As long as her two children were out of the house, they were safe. Thought she did wonder how they were doing. The woman flips her long hair over her shoulder. She let her children be used but only because she was afraid herself. She was used just like them. Abused, used and sold. It was a cycle the three of them were trapped in. Jay held full power over them.

A knock on the kitchen door gets her attention. Drying her pale hands, she walks over to the door to see Static. Confused, she opens the door. She wonders if he is there for one of her kids, both being metahuman and in the breed. "Hello?"

A young blonde answers the door. "Hello, is this the Stone residence?" Static looks at the blonde, stunned by her looks. Long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a great body. She wore a denim skirt and a t-shirt with a little rose imprinted on the front. She was a beauty.

"Yes…can I help you?"

"I'm here to ask a few questions about Francis and Tammy."

Hating that topic, the blonde opened the door, letting him in. "Please…come in." The woman steps aside, inviting the hero in.

Static sits on a chair, looking around the empty kitchen. There were few dishes. It wasn't very homely. "I…talked to Tammy about Francis. And Tammy told me to come to her mother…is she around?"

"That would be me Static. I'm Diana."

"You're…you're their mother?" Static was shocked. She looked way to young to have kids of the age of eighteen and sixteen. "But you're so young!" The blonde hair and blue eyes mad it hard to believe as well. Guess they got that from their father.

"Yes…I'm not much of one but I am their mother…" Diana leans on her clean counter. "I gave birth to Francis when I was fourteen…" The woman saddens. "What do you wish to know about them?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Diana. This is very serious. You are aware that they are forced into prostitution, right?"

"As am I Static." Diana speaks softly. "You see…" She sees the total confusion in the hero's brown eyes. "Jay uses people…and I am one of them as well…along with my children…I can't stop it." The woman holds herself. Times like this, she felt just like a child.

"Why? Why can't you stop it?" Unable to just sit down, Static stands up, walking closer to the woman almost in tears.

"Jay has been beating me since I was thirteen…he was my boyfriend…I couldn't say no…and I still can't."

"Why not?" Static does not understand this.

"Because…a lifetime of being struck…you become to afraid of them…then you rely on them…to the point where freedom scares you more than your abuser."

Static could almost relate. He remembers the fear of being beat up by F-Stop back in eighth grade. You couldn't stop it. "I see…your kids ran away…why not you too?"

With a sigh, Diana answers. "They've had more freedom than I have…they embrace it and unlike me, they thrive in it…I can't…" There is a long silence. "I'm sorry…I must ask you to leave…he'll be home soon…"

"I can't just leave you here to-"

"You must." The blonde shoos the younger man. "Before Jay finds out you're here. He'll be done with-" She catches herself. "Just go." Diana grabs Static and begins to shove him towards the door.

"Done with what?" He pushed against her hands. Static didn't like the first thing that came to mind. "Is he here with someone he shouldn't be?" The woman doesn't answer. "Diana!"

Both are stopped by a scream from upstairs.


	5. Uncouthly Father

Psycho Chan's Note: I read my note about the first chapter and realized that this kinda lost it's cuteness…my bad. Again, that's my SVU blood kickin' in. God I love drama*giggles* Twitter Chan…not so much…she's not fun.

Twitter Chan's Note: *glares at Psycho Chan* I just feel bad cuz its always HotStreak that your SVU blood likes to make drama for. You abuse him so much *sniffle* I'd be against it less if you messed up somebody else's life besides HotStreak's *sweat bubble*

Chapter Five: Uncouthly Father

Silence. Sheer silence after that scream. Both Diana and Static stood in utter silence, almost waiting for something to happen. They waited for minutes, Diana out of shame and Static out of fear of who it could be. Then fear of who it was. Jerking his arm out of the woman's grip, Static ran to the stairs, almost surprised that Diana didn't follow. The woman stood in the middle of the empty kitchen, staring soullessly at the black and white tiles below. Static carefully walked up the stairs, loathing the unnerving silence in the thin air. He could hardly breath as he looks down both ends of the halls. Only one room had lights on, which could be seen across the floor from the closed door.

Braving every gut feeling, Static inches closer, his ears pick up the faint sound of coughing, as if someone had just got the wind knocked out of them. The coughing turned to wheezing and they struggled to breath.

"I'm gettin' awfully sick of you leavin' home boy. Both you and yer sister are ridin' my last nerve…" A man's voice speaks, not affected by any breathing difficulties. There were two people in the room for sure. Static had no doubt in his mind that the man in there was none other than Jay, and still feared the other person. "Just come back home boy." A crack of splitting wood echoed through the door followed by a body hitting the floor.

"This isn't home Jay…and you know it…" No doubt about it. Francis was in that room. And judging by how he was breathless, he was being hit. And hard.

"Then why come back?" Static was very unsettled by two things. Why Diana's children would keep coming _back_ and how Francis and Jay's voice sounded so alike. Both raspy, low, full of attitude, and was filled with street filth.

Francis laughs coldly. "That's easy…to check up on Mom."

"Why check up on that bitch?" Jay tossed the bat on the floor, Static flinches as it rattles on the wooden floors.

"She's my mother…she's family."

"So am I, don't check up on me." Static picks up on movement in the room, but is unsure of who it really was for sure.

"Why the fuck would I catch up on you? Who looks out fer a father like you?"

"Real _cute _Francis."

Static's eyes widen. There was no way that someone like Francis would let…no…now way…

The hero is alarmed when there is no more talking or sound of movements from within the room. _Well, guess this is as good time as any…_

Prepping himself up, Static sighs quietly. After a second or two, he kicks the door open to get quite an eye full. Francis was bruised all over, bleeding from his lip and from various gashes on his bare chest. But that wasn't as bad as seeing Jay, who, unlike Francis, had long hair, trailing down his back. He had blonde streaks in his hair, from root to tip. His navy blue shirt was bloody and he wore dark blue jeans. Both men stare at Static in surprise, both having green eyes. No doubt about it, Tammy and Francis were Jay's biological children. And it didn't take the sight of Jay's lips on Francis's to figure out that he was a bad one.

Pulling away from his son, Jay stands up, sharing that all too familiar sneer of his son's. "Who the fuck are you?" F-Stop wore that cruel.

Anger burned deep within Virgil. More then the day he had accidentally put Daisy in the hospital. More then when Ebon kidnapped Richie. More than Sharon ever did/could. "You're finished Jay." Static spat out, sparks escaping his eyes.

"You'd think so…" The man snickers, stepping over Francis, who lays on the floor, recovering. "But you see…I call the shots…and some hack of a hero isn't gonna stop me."

"Don't matter. I'll kill you myself before I let you continue the bull you're doing." Static was telling the truth. Jay wasn't human. He couldn't be.

"Really? Didn't know heroes killed people." Jay snickers, picking up a metal pipe that he kept in the room.

"I'm only a hack, remember?" Static keeps his attention on the pipe, knowing he can take it away but would leave him open for an attack. "Hacks make mistakes."

A scoff is heard from the older man. "What is it with you little shits in taking what I say and using it against me?" The man grins as he looks at his son, naked, but rapped in a bloody sheet. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson too."

"Over my dead body…"

"What about his." Jay nudges his head over in Francis's direction. "Life for a life…let me have your body and I'll let my boy live…for a while longer."

"_No_." Static was disgusted by the offer. "You're going to let him go-" He is cut off by the most sadistic chuckle imaginable.

"I'm not givin' you much of a choice Sparky. You see, I have many friends…all of which would kill if they couldn't tap my son…hell, they'd kill Francis for turnin' me in…after the best night of their lives…worst for the bitch on the ground."

Virgil should have known as much. Things were never that easy. His brown eyes skim over to HotStreak's body. He was shivering, most likely from pain. His skin was pale and stained with blood. His green eyes were half lidded as he tried to pay attention to what was happening around him. There wasn't much of an expression on his once handsome face, which is now bruised.

"…" Static hesitates, hating himself for what he was about to do. His choices were to leave and have Jay do what ever he wanted, or stay and have the man have his way with his body. Not two very good options. "Okay…I'll do it if you promise to let Francis go…"

Amusement fill Jay. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because when I go I'll talk…tell everybody about you and what you've been doing to your family. You won't get very far. You're really hard to miss."

Considering this, Jay points the pipe on the floor, resting his weight on it. "Well…" He started. "I guess I could think about it…" Green eyes stare through the hero like daggers. "Is that good enough for you?"

Really, it wasn't. However, Virgil knew that was the best he would get out of the man. "Then leave him alone for a while. Can you at least do that?"

"Sure. I got Tammy and Diana."

"Leave Tammy alone!" Both Jay and Static turn to face Francis. "Leave her out of this…and after this, I'll do what ever you want…just get her out of this family bullshit."

"That I can do…_if _I can take Sparky here."

Again, Virgil did not like this. "Okay." Static just kind of gave up on this cause. He just wanted out. If HotStreak wanted to continue fucking his father, than fine. Let him.


	6. Final Stand

Psycho Chan's Note: Um…hehee…eh…oops…this wasn't suppose to turn out like this to be honest. See, I have this…tendency to type up a cute story and then add stuff to it. I typed up the first and second chapter with Twitter Chan and it was suppose to be cute…then I add stuff and it kinda grows a mind of it's own. I don't really think about what will happen next I just end up typing it too. Happens when I write on paper too. Wow…guess I'm just strange like that. I wonder what will happen next…that's kinda sad if even I don't know what's gonna happen next*awkward chuckle*

Oh-warning: There are some racial remarks in here, so I'm sorry if I offended anybody.

Chapter Six: Final Stand

Somehow, Virgil felt betrayed. He wanted to help Francis, maybe even date him. Have him all to himself. That sure as hell wasn't going to work. This explained why HotStreak was so good. Why he had stains all over his shirt. However, it did not explain what he had whispered on his skin. That something made Virgil wonder things. Question himself.

"Good." Jay purred. "Then remove your coat. Francis, get dressed. No one wants to see you like that."

Both men nodded in acknowledgement. Static slipping the trench coat off his shoulders and Francis grabbing some of his clothes.

"Get your black ass on the bed as well. You'll stay there for the night…and I ain't gonna hear any bitchin' from you either or you'll end up like the bitch on the floor."

"Got it." Static crawled up onto the bed as Francis stood up, headed out for the hall. That caused Virgil to freak out. Francis was going to just let his father rape him. Just walk away. He had powers. He has muscles. _Why the fuck doesn't he just take his father!? _Must have been the same reason Diana stayed. It was the fact that the only friendly face was abandoning him.

"Not so fast boy." Francis stopped. "You're gonna watch…I've overheard you talkin' to your mother…" Jay drags his son back into the room, tossing his large body onto the king sized bed with the scared boy. "I'm gonna ruin the only thing that keeps yer ass from killin' yerself."

Static was stunned at how that sounded. It couldn't be that Francis actually…

"I'm not gonna wat-"

"Oh you're gonna." Jay pulls out a knife from his jeans pocket, interrupting his son and gaining his full attention. "Or I'm gonna _use _this on his clean little body."

Static's eyes widen at the blade as did HotStreak's. This was going south pretty damn fast.

"Okay. Okay." Francis quickly counters, worried, he remains on the bed.

"That's what I thought. Strip him."

Hesitantly, Francis looks over to Static with regretful eyes. Like he was told, the spiky red head rids of Static's clothing. First, the black shirt followed by the pants. Without looking, he removes the boxers, tossing them in a neat pile of the boy's clothes.

"Now watch as I make his body burn Francis." Jay verbalizes, crawling over the smaller body. First, he looks at the masked boy, not giving a shit if it stays on. The man's grin catches the hero's attention before he dips his head forward, biting at his neck. Static hisses in pain as the older man's teeth open his skin. Again, Francis watches, fighting the anger within him. With his father, he had to.

Cold hands search Static's body, roughly feeling ever muscle and curve present. It was just horrible for Static. The way he was just laying there, letting this happen. Sickening. Vile. And HotStreak was there to see his humiliation. Though it did make Virgil wonder how many times others watched him in his life. Probably more than he could count.

Then one of those wretched hands find his cock, quickly stroking the hero to life. An awkward groan is heard from Static's throat as the blood rushes downward, pain still lingering in his body. Static sees HotStreak in the corner of his eye, a pair of green eyes looking into his. There was a look in them. A familiar light flickered in them.

A loud moan escapes Static as the hand around his hard arousal tightened, starting a pumping motion quickly. Jay's mouth had found a new spot to sink his teeth into, working quickly on the inexperienced body beneath him. After four nasty hickies, the hero came, arching into Jay's mouth against his will.

Pulling back, the man releases the member in his hand, cracking his neck. "Guess you really ain't that experienced." Again, he is amused. "Guess I'll really have my fun." The red headed man drags his fingers down Static's dark body. "Hope you've been pounded at least a few times." He says with dark humor, thrusting two dry fingers into Static's tight ring.

Static is unable to suppress a scream of agony as he is torn. His entire body sinks into the large bed, trying his best not to arch away from Jay. Didn't really matter what he did to stay still, those fingers continued to drive into him with ruthlessness. Both HotStreak and Virgil was thankful when Jay's fingers were slicked, however, that was with blood. Static's stomach churned when those fingers brushed against nerves within him, the ones that made him cry out in pleasure.

The moment Jay heard the change in Static's voice, he drove a third finger into the boy, pleased to hear the boy in pain again. His large body lowered, leaning next to the boy's ear. "This is _nothing _compared to what I have planned for you next nigger" was whispered into Static's ear, sending deathly chills into his small body.

Nipping the cotton material on Static's face, the older man tugs the mask off with ease, dropping it onto the mattress.

HotStreak went into shock at who was beneath his father. Virgil Hawkins. The kid he use to beat down at school, having beaten him down off school grounds. Threatening him an his friends. Then the other realization. The fact that Virgil had let himself be taken for the first time to him, the fact that he came here. The fact that he gave his body to Jay to protect his _bully_.

No.

Virgil did not deserve to have his body sold out like this. Not now not ever. Francis could not allow it. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, HotStreak, for the first time, rejected his father's orders.

"Back the _fuck _off Jay!" Before the older man can comprehend that order, an angry fist connects with his face, sending off of the mocha skinned body, and rolling onto the floor. Virgil was finally able to breath properly with that agonizing pain gone, panting.

Jay laid stunned on the floor for a moment, recovering. Seemed like they all needed too as Francis stood up, ready to fight. Jay rose to his feet, looking over the boy and at his son. "_What _was that boy?" He growled. "I _know _I raised you better."

"Like _hell _you raised me." HotStreak vents, narrowing his emerald eyes at the man he refused to acknowledge as his _father_. "You didn't do _shit_! You fucked your family over!" HotStreak's eyes shifted to a red, a lavender smoke emanating from his large bruised body. "And we're sick of it."

Grabbing another pipe that was propped against the wall, Jay swings the large grey object at forward. There is a nauseating sound of flesh being hit hard followed by a grunt of sheer pain. Virgil watched helplessly as HotStreak hits the wall, a bruise already forming on his bleeding chest. "Guess I didn't do a real good job raisin' my family."

"You did plenty." Another's voice came from behind the man.

A woman's voice.

"I think it's time we show you Daddy." A girl's voice chimes in rather happily with a tint of anger. Jay turns around to see his wife, Diana and his daughter Tammy. Then he sees that Tammy possesses a pipe of her own, spray painted pink and purple, held tightly in both hands held over her shoulder. Strong hands grabbed Jay's shoulders from behind.

"Show him Tammy." Diana smiles, cocking her head slightly.

That was all the man saw before the girl quickly made the pipe nothing more than a blur. Then his sight turned black and he lost all feeling in his body.

As Jay's body turned limp in his grip, Francis chuckles, tossing the body to the ground. "_That's _how you fuck family."

A giggle is heard from Tammy as she sets the colorful pipe on her shoulder. "Man…Jay took off some of the paint." The girl pouts. "Now Shiv and I'll have to paint it all over again." The girl retreats to Jay's lifeless body to mellow in her loss about the pipe. She never was right in the head. "Guess I'll do this myself." The red headed girl make a portal of fire, similar to Ebon's portals of darkness, the lifeless body of her father sinking into it. "Hope he likes doggies." She giggles once more. "That is, if he wakes up before they find him."

Diana looks at her son, to the unmasked hero to her son again. "Tammy sweetie, let's leave your brother alone for a while." Another pair of green eyes look at Francis, only this pair is warm and loving.

"Ooooh…" The girl smiles. "Okay." Both women walk out of the room, Tammy with her pipe, and Diana with the chance at a normal life with her children, which may by different with the two of them being metahuman. But they were hers, which she loved. Diana closed the door behind her.

Looking at the unmasked hero, HotStreak turns, facing the boy. Virgil was wrapped in the sheet he was on, his eyes looking to him. HotStreak couldn't really think of anything to say. "Sorry you got involved, I din't think you'd come here."

A smile crosses Virgil's soft features. If Francis hadn't lost control of himself, Jay would still be here, probably fucking him. "Don't be."

"You were almost _raped_."

"_Almost_. But you saved me." Virgil looks into HotStreak's eyes. That flicker was still there. "You wanted to be in Jay's place…didn't you?"

Confusion filled the taller man. "I want you but not like _that_."

"You were jealous that he was touching me and not you…" Virgil could not hold in his happiness at that. Especially when Francis could no longer keep eye contact as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Well………yeah…" At least he admitted it. "I want to make you feel good. Not abuse you." It was weird for him to talk to Virgil, but he still felt the same.

"It's good to hear that." Virgil motions for his clothes. The red head grabs the clothes on the floor, handing them to the hero. "Lets get you to my house and clean you up then."

"Huh?" HotStreak was confused to hear that. No one's ever wanted to take him home before.

Virgil licks his thumb, bringing it to the other man's face, wiping off the dried blood trailing off the man's lips. He then lightly kisses the now clean lips, pulling back with a smile. "I'm taking you home Francis."


	7. Hope

Psycho Chan's Note: Almost done! Whoa…it's three am…how the hell did that happen!? I was just at Fluffy's house…like…five hours ago? What have I been doing? Oh…typing. Duh. I am actually quite proud of my story. Really, I am. Especially with Tammy. She's an original character and obviously, she's Francis's little sister by two years. She got her powers because she followed her brother to the docks that night. She's kinda crazy…like a Shiv kinda crazy but she has her brother's temper in fierceness. It just takes more to tick her off. I like her. (There's also Jay, he's kinda off by like, a lot. I like him too. Even if you don't…because I'm weird that way.)

Chapter Seven: Hope 

Though he was in slight agony, Francis kept his mouth shut, having already shown enough weakness. Right now, he sat on Virgil Hawkins's bed, as the hero cleans him up. Both remain silent as Virgil dabs the bleeding gashes on the other man's chest, his own uniform bloodied though now he wears blue jeans and his faded orange sweater. HotStreak was bugged by his thoughts. Thoughts he no longer wanted to keep to himself.

"Why did you come to Jay's place?" He asked slowly, not looking at the hero but instead at the many ribbons and framed papers that littered his wall.

"Well…" Virgil continues to clean up the gashes. "You seemed like you needed help…and…that's what I do…"

"Quit the bullshit Hawkins and answer me fer real." HotStreak nearly growled.

With a sigh, the mocha skinned teen presses the towel to a deep gash, knowing that Francis's wouldn't go to the hospital for stitches. "I…donno exactly…see…after…that flight home…I…something just didn't sit right with me…I'm not sure what it was to be honest…" Virgil remembers what bothered him. The way Francis handled his body, the way he knew exactly what to do to get him to submit. The silence after he was dropped off. None of it was right. "It bothered me so much…I wasn't going to help you…until I met your sister. I chased her down and she told me that Jay rented you out and that you both needed help…I couldn't just walk away knowing that you're a prostitute…or a toy or whatever it is that he made you…" He saddens, remembering that conversation all too well. "Why didn't you get help yourself? You have powers now…"

"And do what? He's controlled every aspect of my life…he raised me…I couldn't just…I don't know why myself Virg…it was just easier to do what ever he said." Francis looks at the other man. "Thanks fer the help anyway."

With a quick nod, Virgil smiles, a bit embarrassed over his mixed feelings. "I only wish I knew sooner…"

"You came at a good time…Now my Ma can get a life again and Tammy might…never mind her." The man chuckles. "What the hell were you thinkin' bargin' into my room like that?"

"I'm not sure." Virgil laughs at himself. "I was angry or something…confused?" The laughter dies down. "I don't know. I'm just glad that I wasn't raped by that man." Virgil tosses the towel in the laundry basket that Sharon had left for him to fill.

"So am I." HotStreak really was relieved. The thought of watching Virgil get raped or even being forced to participate in it was sickening. With another silence, Virgil grew curious.

"Now that I think about it, your jealousy suits you well" is said though a grin. "Much better than it does on me anyway."

"You don't seem to be the jealous type."

"Oh, I can be. Not so pretty Richie tells me." Virgil laughs at himself lightly.

"I'd like to see that side of you Virgil." HotStreak smirks, the thought of Static or Virgil being jealous or angry was a pretty funny image. "I also would like to see you in bed again."

That statement made Virgil's cheeks burn. He had totally forgot that he had lost his virginity to this man, which what started everything. "O-oh…"

"But that can wait." The red head leans down, taking Virgil's full lips, the surprise in the younger teen was apparent. He pulls back before Virgil can really process the movement. "Thanks fer everything." Was spoken sincerely. "I can't thank you enough."

"I'm sure you'll think of something Francis." Virgil leans up, kissing the man as he had just did to him. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

'Nother Note From Psycho Chan: Right now I'm going though all my unfinished stories and finishing them up. I wasn't aware that I had so many. It's gonna take a while to do so because I don't have internet and Twitter Chan has to practically murder her stepfather to get him off their computer to update. Our bad.

And yes, this story is now done. Yes, the two date if you didn't get that clue. I never once intended for this story to end in smut. It just starts out with it. I like the way I ended my story. Even if you don't. get over it.

Blooper Note: I was gonna have the conversation go another way only two problems came up. One-it really killed the sweet moment I had going

Two-I couldn't rescue the moment, making things quite awkward

So I'll give you my first sketch cuz it's too funny to keep to myself as Twitter Chan said.

So here it is if you have the ambition

* * *

_Why didn't you get help yourself? You have powers now…"_

"_And do what? He's controlled every aspect of my life…he raised me…I couldn't just…I don't know why myself Virg…it was just easier to do what ever he said." Francis looks at the other man. "Thanks fer the help anyway."_

_With a quick nod, Virgil smiles, a bit embarrassed over his mixed feelings. "I only wish I knew sooner…"_

"_You came at a good time…Now my Ma can get a life again and Tammy might…never mind her." The man chuckles. "What the hell were you thinkin' bargin' into my room like that?"_

"_I'm not sure." Virgil laughs at himself. "I was angry or something…confused?" The laughter dies down. "I don't know. I'm just glad that I wasn't raped by that man." Virgil tosses the towel in the laundry basket that Sharon had left for him to fill. _

"_So am I." HotStreak really was relieved. The thought of watching Virgil get raped or even being forced to participate in it was sickening. "So am I…"_

_Settling on the ground, Virgil looks away. "I'm just glad that everything is okay now."_

_Green eyes stare at the hero, mouth nearly agape. "Virg…" HotStreak starts. "My father is being ate alive by wolves…"_


End file.
